Enemy's will never break us apart
by inu-chans girl
Summary: Tomoyo is in love with Syaoran but he is going out with Sakura. Tomoyo is going to try to do ANYTHING to steal Syaoran away from Sakura and she is willing to kill Sakura. Lemon FINISHED
1. Boy's aren't that bad after all

Boys aren't that bad once you get to know them  
  
"Wake up Sakura" Kero screamed in her ear. Sakura didn't move and inch. "Come on Sakura your going to be sooo late" Sakura moaned and opened one of her eyes. "Not now Kero". "Hurry up Sakura, your already 20 minutes late!" Kero told her. "What?" Sakura woke up fast, "I'm 20 minutes late, Oh my gosh" Sakura stood up and started running everywhere in her room. She took out her uniform and put it on. She found her pink hairbrush and combed her beautiful auburn hair. She took her school bag and ran as fast as she can to school. On her way there she saw a guy about 5'10 with messy brown hair running to the school. 'I wonder who he is?' Sakura asked herself. She was about 2 feet away from the door when she heard the bell ring. 'Oh no I'm soo late' Sakura then ran into her school. She opened the door to her first class. "Well, well I can see that you and Mr.Syaoran are both late." Mrs. Ming said, "I guess that you two are going to stay after school for detention today" 'Oh great. I have to stay here after school. Kero is going to kill me. And I have to stay here with oh what's his name again. Syaoran' Sakura though while taking he seat. First period passed by very quickly. "Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo Daidouji Sakura's best friend said. " Oh hi Tomoyo" Sakura said while sitting down in her assigned seat for Biology class. Tomoyo came to sit beside her best friend. " Sakura what's wrong? You seem so down." Tomoyo asked very worried. "Today I have to stay in detention because I was late for not even a minute! I have to stay with this guy named Syaoran." Sakura told Tomoyo putting her head on her desk. " What? You're staying with Syaoran? I would do anything just to stay with him in a room for just 2 minutes!" Tomoyo started to say, "he's soo hot and apparently he's single!" Tomoyo was jumping all over while Sakura just stare at her in a weird way. "Um Mrs. Daudouji please stop jumping and please sit down." Mr. Sting asked Tomoyo while taking out a book. " Ok class please take out your Biology book and turn to page 10" Mr. Sting asked the class. " Oh Sakura your soo lucky to be with Syaoran!" Tomoyo whispered. " Ya he's probably an ass though!" Sakura told her while she laughed. "Excuse me Miss. Sakura," Sakura stopped laughing and looked at the teacher, "is there something wrong?" the teacher asked Sakura. " Umm no sir." Sakura said while standing up. "Well I think that Tomoyo should go sit beside Mina and Syaoran please come and sit beside Sakura please" Mr. Sting said. Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes widen. ' Noooo I don't want to site beside him' Sakura though to her self. Syaoran and Tomoyo changed places. " Hi I'm Syaoran Li. Nice to meet you Sakura." Syaoran told her while sitting down. ' Wow he's not that bad.' " Hi Syaoran nice to meet you to." Sakura replied. Sakura felt a bit nervous because she never sat beside anyone since she was in high school. " Hey you're the girl I have detention with today!" Syaoran said to her smiling. Sakura felt herself smile back. ' Wow she's very pretty. And she's very nice.' Syaoran though to himself. Sakura was really shy around Syaoran. Sakura felt someone glaring at Sakura. She turned around and she saw Tomoyo glare at her. Sakura turned around very fast. 'Why is she glaring at me? Does she like him that much? I hope not cause I'm starting to like him. He's soo hot and nice and sweet.oh come on Sakura snap out of it. He probably likes another girl. Maybe I should ask him? Nah that would be dumb. I'll ask him at the detention. Ya that's what I'll do.' ' If Sakura likes him I swear she will never regret it. He's mine and she will never win his heart cause I can get him whatever he wants since I'm rich and she's poor' Tomoyo thought to herself. Sakura was daydreaming about Syaoran when Syaoran told her something Sakura looked at him " Um Sakura your at the wrong page. We are at this page" Syaoran took her hand and turned the page. " Oh um thanks Syaoran." Sakura thanked him while blushing. " Hey its ok. You were daydreaming so I helped you out.' Syaoran told her. After a couple of minutes the bell rang. Sakura packed up her things and went out of the class. She waited for Tomoyo out of the class. " Hey Tomoyo why were you glaring at me during class?" Sakura asked Tomoyo while walking to the cafeteria for lunch. Sakura saw that Tomoyo was daydreaming too. Sakura shook her and Tomoyo finally listened. " What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. " I guess I have to repeat myself huh? Ok I asked you. Why were you glaring at me during class?" Sakura asked her again. Tomoyo and Sakura sat down at their original places and they both took out their lunches. " I was glaring at you because I was jealous cause you were sitting beside Syaoran." Tomoyo finally told her. " Oh I'm sorry Tomoyo. If you want to be mad be mad at Mr. Sting he put him beside me." Sakura told her while eating her sushi. During lunch Sakura and Tomoyo and all their friends were walking around the school. They went outside to take some fresh air. They heard music. It was the song Bring me to life by Evanescence. " Wow that's good music" Tomoyo said. "Ya it is" Sakura replied. They went towards the music and they saw girls just dancing to the music. " I really like this song. Its soo good!" Tomoyo said. Sakura and the girls all walked away. The bell for the 3 period rang. Everyone came into the school to get there stuff. Sakura now had math. Sakura entered her class. She saw Tomoyo talking to Syaoran. Sakura got a bit jealous. Sakura sat at the back of the class. She saw Syaoran trying to get away from Tomoyo but she kept on stopping him. Sakura heard him say " Um Tomoyo I want to go see someone else. Can you please let me through?" Sakura then looked out the window and started to see dark clouds come in. " Hi Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran beside her. "Aaaaaa you scared me Syaoran." Sakura said to him. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Syaoran said all sad. " No, hey its ok." Sakura told him reassuring him. "Ok I got scared for a couple of seconds. Ok I wanted to know who is that girl? Tomoyo? She keeps on making you sound horrible! She told me that you were a bitch and you treated all your friends horribly! And she told me that you hated every kind of boy on this earth!" Syaoran told her. Sakura was shocked. Why was Tomoyo saying all this stuff? " What? That's sooo not true! I love all my friends. And if I hated all my friends I wouldn't have any! And I am not a bitch. I never hated any boy. I just don't have any friends that are boys. That's all." Sakura told him. " Oh few. I thought that it was true. Hey Mrs. Ming told me that our detention is in room 408." Syaoran told Sakura. "Well I have to go back to my seat now. I'll see you at the detention right?" Syaoran said starting to leave. "Ya sure bye now." Sakura was left all by herself again. 'Why is Tomoyo acting like this? She never would do this to me. She's my best friend and I trust her.' The third period passed so fast. It was finally the end of the day. Sakura packed up her stuff and went to room 408. She saw Mrs. Ming and Syaoran in the class. " Well come on in Sakura." Mrs. Ming told her. Sakura went and sat beside Syaoran. After 45 minutes Mrs. Ming finally spoke up. "I have to go to the office for at least 20 minutes." Mrs. Ming left the class and it was only Sakura and Syaoran together. " Sakura how are you going to go back home since its raining?" Syaoran asked her. " What its raining?" Sakura looked out the window and saw that it was pouring. "Oh great. I guess I'll walk through the rain if I have to." Sakura said all sadly. "No, you can come with me. I have my car with me." Syaoran told her. "Really? Oh that would be great. I really don't want to walk in the rain." Sakura told him all happily. "Ok then, But can we stop to my house cause I really want to change clothes cause it itches a lot." Syaoran told her. "Oh sure I don't mind really." Sakura told him. After a while the teacher came back. "Ok you two your detention is over." Sakura and Syaoran left the class. Sakura and Syaoran went to his car. Syaoran opened the door for her and she went in. Then Syaoran go in on the other side. They drove off to Syaoran's house. 


	2. Since I got to know you I loved you

Since I got to know you I loved you  
  
After a couple of minutes Sakura got to Syaoran's house. It was an apartment. Sakura and Syaoran ran to the door and they both got in the building. They went to the 5th floor. They went to a blue door and Syaoran opened it. Inside it was really big. "Wow this is a nice apartment." Sakura told him. " Thanks Sakura. I really like it here." Syaoran told her. " Hey is it ok if I put some music on?" Syaoran asked her. "Sure I don't mind at all." Sakura told him while looking around. Syaoran went to his radio and put on a cd. Then the song called Bring me to life went on. "Oh my gosh that's the song that I heard today! I like it so much." Sakura told Syaoran while she started to dance. " You like it too! Wow it's my favorite!" Syaoran told her while going to his room. " Hey can you wait a minute I will go change." Syaoran told her. "Sure I don't mind. I'll just stay here." Sakura was still dancing when the music finished. 'Oh great it finished. I'll ask Syaoran to put it back on.' Sakura went to his room and she knocked on the door. There was no answer so she opened the door and when she entered she saw Syaoran naked. "Aaaaaaaaaaa," Sakura screamed. " I'm soo sorry I'll leave" Sakura started to turn around. Syaoran grabbed her hand, "No don't go Sakura. Stay here." Syaoran took her and she sat down on the bed. " Um maybe I should go. Your changing and well I don't really want to see you um naked." Sakura said looking around the room. Syaoran went up to her with a pair of pants on but no shirt. "Sakura I want to tell you something." Syaoran started to tell her. But Sakura stopped him by putting her finger to his lips. "No Syaoran I want to tell you something. I want to say that since I got to know you more I started to fall in love with you. And now I know how I feel." Sakura started to get closer to him she then whispered in his ear, " I have fallen for you Syaoran." Sakura then looked at him and leaned into a kiss. Syaoran was at first surprised and then he kissed her back. Syaoran then started to lean on her and she started to lean on the bed. "Oh Sakura since the first time I saw you I loved you" Syaoran told her through kisses. Syaoran then started to take off Sakura's top. Sakura was a bit surprised. She started to take off his pants. Syaoran then removed her bra and saw her beautiful form. "Oh my gosh you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life or will ever see in my life" Syaoran told her. "Syaoran why don't you start taking my pants off then you will see the real me." Sakura whispered in his ear. Sakura finished taking off his pants and boxers and he did the same except he finished taking off her underwear. Syaoran kissed her on the lips very hard. Sakura was very scared of this next step but she didn't care about what would happen. Syaoran started to go lower and lower until he reached her womanhood. He started to lick the outside then he went inside. Syaoran felt that she wanted more since her body went up when he put in his tong inside her. He started to push it in more. Sakura moaned by the good sensation. Syaoran took out his tong out of her and kissed her on the lips. Sakura was surprised on how she tasted. Sakura felt Syaoran's penis go hard. Sakura made him stop kissing her and she went to his penis and she started licking it and sucking on it. 'Oh my god this feels so good.' Syaoran thought took his hand and started pushing her head so that she would keep his penis in her warm mouth. Sakura listen and started to go faster and faster. He started to feel cum coming. So he took her away and he shoved his penis in her. Sakura squealed at the sensation. Syaoran started to thrust in and out of her. Sakura took her hands and started to on push him. She wanted more of him. She wanted him to go in her more. Syaoran started to go faster and faster since he wanted her too. "I'm going to cum!" Syaoran scream and he let it all out. I splashed everywhere inside Sakura. "Ohhhh yeeess" Sakura screamed out. After it was finished Syaoran fell of Sakura and went to take the covers and put them over her and himself. Syaoran then kissed her and they both went to sleep. 


	3. Jealousy has occured

Jealousy has occurred.  
  
Next day  
  
Sakura woke up when she felt strong arms around her waist. Sakura turned around and saw the man she loved. She smiled at him. ' He is so adorable when he sleeps.' Sakura thought. She gave him a peck on the cheek, removed his arms and went to get dressed. After that she went into his kitchen to make break feast. She made pancakes for her and him. She heard some noise from the hallway. Sakura went to look and saw Syaoran walking out of the bedroom. "Hi Syaoran how are you?" Sakura asked him politely. Syaoran went up to her a kissed her on the cheek. "I'm doing great and how 'bout you Sakura?" "I'm feeling great too! Here I prepared some pancakes for you." Sakura pointed at the kitchen table. "Oh Sakura you really didn't have to do this." Syaoran told her while going to the table. "Sweetie its ok. I love to cook." Sakura told him while she went to go get her food too. Sakura and Syaoran both eat in silence. After the break feast was finished Syaoran took Sakura's plate and put them in the dishwasher. "Come on Sakura we better get ready to go to school." Syaoran told her while scooping her up into his arms and bringing her into the bedroom. Sakura squealed when Syaoran did that. It was the first time a guy ever did that to her, and it made her feel special. Syaoran got into the room and threw Sakura on the bed. Sakura laughed when he threw her. "Wow Syaoran I never knew you were that strong." Sakura told him while standing up to put on her socks. "Why thank you miss. That is the first time someone has ever told me that." Syaoran said while brushing his teeth in the washroom. "Well it's my pleasure Syaoran." Sakura was looking all over the room when she found her socks under the bed. "Found it!" Sakura screamed. "What did you find Sakura?" Syaoran asked while putting his toothbrush away. "I found my socks. They were under the bed." Sakura said putting on her socks. Sakura was just finished when she looked up she saw Syaoran looking at her very closely. "Well I guess that we should be heading to school. We don't want to be late again now do we?" Syaoran asked. "No sir we don't want to. So I suggest that we better leave now." Sakura said standing up. The couple walked together at school. They were happily holding hands when Sakura felt someone looking at her. She turned around fast to look if anyone was there but there was no one. "Sakura is something wrong?" Syaoran asked her after she turned around again. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Sakura said faking a smile. "Sakura I don't believe you." Syaoran told her, "I don't mean this in a harsh way but I have a feeling that something is troubling you." Syaoran told her bringing her closer to him, "Sakura I don't want to loose you now not ever. I love you too much to me." Syaoran told her. They got to the school and went to Sakura's locker. "Thanks Syaoran. I never ever would want to loose you too. You're my life and I love you WAY too much to loose you." Sakura told him. She closed her locker and Syaoran cupped her face. "Sakura you belong to me and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Sakura was blushing when he said that. Syaoran than kissed her on the mouth. Sakura was equally kissing him back. While Sakura and Syaoran were making out Tomoyo was spying on them. 'Oh my gosh. That little bitch stole away the person that I love more than life itself. Well she's not going to get away with this. I will steal him away from him and she will NEVER get him back.' Tomoyo thought. Tomoyo started walking towards them and she 'accadenly' ran into Syaoran. She fell on the floor. "Oh my gosh are you ok Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked her helping her out "Ouch my head. It hurts so much." Tomoyo said faking to be hurt. Sakura then ran to Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo are you ok?" Sakura asked her helping her up too. "Get off of me Sakura I only need Syaoran's help not yours." Tomoyo said pushing Sakura off of her. Sakura then fell on the floor. "How could you be that mean to your best friend?" Syaoran said letting go of Tomoyo and going to help out Sakura. "She is ruining my whole life. She is stealing everything that means a lot to me!" Tomoyo said fixing her skirt. " How the hell can she ruin your life? She was with me all night and she stayed with me." Syaoran told her helping Sakura out. "Ok fine whatever but I don't like her and I will never again." Tomoyo said walking away as if nothing happened. "Oh my gosh Sakura sweetie are you ok?" Syaoran asked her. "Oh yes. But how am I ruining her life?" Sakura asked him. "I have no idea Sakura but I won't let her hurt you." Syaoran told her. After that incident Sakura and Tomoyo haven't spoken to each other for the whole day. The day passed so fast. It was the end of the day and Sakura met Syaoran at the front of the school. "Hey Sakura!" Syaoran screamed while running up to her. He kissed her on the lips. "Hi Syaoran how was your day today?" Sakura asked him grabbing his hand and walking out of the schoolyard and towards the street. "Oh my day was good." Syaoran told her. "Oh Syaoran I just love it when your happy." Sakura said smiling. "Hey do you want to come over today?" Syaoran asked her. "Oh sure. I'll just have to call my dad and tell him that I'm staying over at a friends house." Sakura told him. They both walked for 5 minutes until they got to the park. 


	4. I'm comming for you Sakura

I'm coming for my revenge Sakura  
  
When Sakura and Syaoran got to the park Sakura asked her lover "Syaoran why are we here?" Syaoran went near the lake to look at the sunset. He took Sakura and put her in front of him. Her face was turned to look at the sun. Syaoran put his arms around her and told her the reason. "We came here because I want you to see the sunset with me and to show you that the sunset is a beautiful as you but you are much prettier. And to tell you how much you mean to me Sakura." Sakura was so happy to see the sunset with the person that she loved. Sakura turned around after the sun was gone over to the other side of the world. "Oh Syaoran I love you so much. That was so beautiful." Sakura said giving Syaoran a peck on the lips. "I know Sakura it was but you are so much more beautiful than that sunset. You mean so much to me and I NEVER EVERE would want to loose you." Syaoran told her.  
  
After a while of talking and making out Sakura and Syaoran started to walk back home. "Oh tonight is so warm and quiet." Sakura said. "Yea it is. Isn't it weird but its warmer than usual?" Syaoran asked her. "Yea it is. Since I'm with you it's a lot warmer." Sakura replied.  
  
"Yes Sakura its warmer alright. And soon Syaoran will be mine and you will never be with him ever again. Cause after tonight you will never be held in his arms cause he will be in mine all mine." A weird voice said behind a house.  
  
"Hey did you hear something?" Sakura asked stopping dead in her tracks. "No I didn't hear anything." Syaoran told her. Sakura looked everywhere and didn't see anyone. 'Well that's strange I'm sure that I heard a voice somewhere. Oh well I must be hearing things' Sakura thought while walking back to Syaoran's house.  
  
After 10 minutes of walking Sakura and Syaoran got to his apartment. When they got in everything was dark. Syaoran tried to turn on the lights but it wouldn't go on. "That's weird the lights usually turn on." Syaoran said looking everywhere around the house. Sakura went looking inside the rooms. She went into Syaoran's room and saw a figure on Syaoran's bed. Sakura walked closer to see who was on the bed. She heard a big crash in the living room and turned around to see what happened but the person grabbed Sakura and shoved a cloth in her mouth. Sakura started screaming when she heard the voice. "Well well Sakura I guess that your little boyfriend got hurt," Tomoyo whispered in her ear. "Why don't we go see what happened?" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura by her hair and went into the living room. Sakura was screaming when she saw Syaoran lying on the floor unconscious. "Shut up you little bitch." Tomoyo told her. Sakura then saw 2 men carrying Syaoran outside the apartment and into a car. "Here give me this." Tomoyo grabbed a long metal pole and hit Sakura in the head! Sakura only saw blackness in front of her and fell unconscious. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Katherine: Hey peoples. I worked really hard to make this story very good for you guys. I hope that you like it so far cause I really do. I am going to start making the next chapter very soon. I will only post up the next chapter if there is at least 5 reviews up. I'm not asking much but hey what can you do about it? 


	5. I'm almost to my goal

I'm almost to my goal  
  
Sakura woke up in a bed. "What am I doing here?" Sakura asked when she woke up. 'Its so cold in here. Oh where is Syaoran?' Sakura was looking everywhere the room for her lover.  
  
"Well well what do you know Sakura you have just woken up." Tomoyo said walking in the room and going to sit beside her on the bed. "What have you done to Syaoran?" Sakura yelled at Tomoyo. "Well why should I tell you? Your gonna find out where he is right now." Tomoyo told Sakura grabbing her by the hair and pulling her out of the room and into a real bedroom.  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura to some men and they tied her up covering her mouth with a cloth. Sakura was getting scared of what would happen to her and Syaoran. Tomoyo took a knife that was on a nearby desk and went up to Sakura. "Would you look at this lovely knife? I went to sharpen it today and now its VERY sharp and it will cut anything." Tomoyo said putting the knife close to Sakura's face. Sakura was terrified. 'Oh my gosh I hope that tonight isn't my last one.' Sakura thought shaking horribly.  
  
Sakura heard a person screaming in the room right beside where they were. "Take Syaoran out of the room and lie him down on the floor," Tomoyo ordered. "Sakura your boyfriend will be mine all mine. You will never get him back never." Tomoyo said looking at the men carrying out Syaoran out of the room. Syaoran was all tied up and he had a cltoh on his mouth too. 'Oh my gosh what will she do to him?' Sakura thought.  
  
Tomoyo walked right over to Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Syaoran I have waited so long to do this and now its coming true." Tomoyo took off Syaoan's cloth but left him tied up. "What do you want with me and Sakura? I will never be yours. I want to be with Sakura forever not you." Syaoran yelled trying to get loose. "Well Syaoran you won't be able to be with Sakura anymore once I get rid of her." Tomoyo said looking at the knife that she put on the table. "No you can't hurt Sakura cause I will never let you." Syaoran kept on yelling. "Oh no Syaoran I won't hurt her. The men that are very horny right now are." Tomoyo said to Syaoran. She called the men over and held on the Syaoran. Tomoyo then went on top of him. "As a matter of fact I will make you mine right now." Tomoyo whispered in his ear. Sakura was trying to get loose. 'Tomoyo can't harm Syaoran. I'm the one that's supposed to be with him not her' Tomoyo then made a weird sign and the boys were walking to Sakura. ' Oh no I'm so scared. I hope that they don't rape me' Sakura though shaking like crazy.  
  
Tomoyo started to get undress right in front of Syaoran. Syaoran was looking in the direction of Sakura and saw the men going up to her. They grabbed Sakura and a guy started to undress her. "Noooooooo" Syaoran yelled. Tomoyo grabbed Syaoran's face and kissed him on the lips. Syaoran was desperately trying to get free and save Sakura but had no more energy left in him.  
  
Sakura was fully naked by the time Tomoyo finished kissing Syaoran. Then one of the men started undressing himself. He was finished in a flash and Sakura was getting scared. The men went behind her and started to fuck her. Syaoran was terrified to see the woman he loved getting rapped by some horny bastard. Syaoran was desperately trying to get free but with no hope he didn't achieve. Tomoyo then started to undress Syaoran. He was naked and Tomoyo grabbed his dick and injected it inside of her. Syaoran then turned around and saw Sakura getting fuck by 2 guys. He saw that one of them was fucking her by the behind and the other one but the front. He heard her giving out muffles and she was crying.  
  
'No I can't let them her Sakura. And I won't let Tomoyo fuck like she always wanted to. No I won't let it happen. Not now Not ever.' Syaoran then pushed Tomoyo off of him and took the knife and cut off his ropes tied around is hands. He saw the 2 men that were fucking Sakura run after him. Syaoran then saw Sakura was free to untie and ran to her and untied her as quickly as possible. He picked up Sakura and her clothes and ran to a window. It wasn't that high and jumped off.  
  
Syaoran landed on his feet with Sakura still in his arms. He put on her clothes and then he put on his. Sakura then woke up after 10 minutes of running away. Syaoran then got to his apartment and lied Sakura on his bed. He went to get some ice and put it on her forehead. "Their you go Sakura." Syaoran looked at the woman he loved. He kissed her on the forehead and started to leave when Sakura grabbed his hand. "Stay with me Syaoran." Sakura said. Syaoran then turned around and went to lie down beside her. Sakura turned around and said to Syaoran. "Thank you for saving my life. I love you so much. I hope that Tomoyo didn't hurt you as much as those man did to me?" Syaoran then kissed her on the lips. "I'm glad that your ok Sakura. I'm so glad to of had helped you out. I love you too much to loose you." Sakura then gave a weak smile and went to sleep. So did Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran Li lover: Hey ppls. I hope that you all liked this chappy. I surly liked it. All I need now to put up the next chapter is 10 reviews. I'm still not asking much. I just wanted to know your opinions on the story. I promise you guys that the next chapter will be with lemon with Sakura and Syaoran. 


	6. The new guest!

The new guest  
  
Morning finally came. Syaoran was the first one to wake up. He looked around the room and saw Sakura asleep right beside him. He looked at her and though 'Wow she is so gorgeous. I'm so happy that I have her by my side. I'm happy that those men didn't harm her in anyway. Well they did in one way. By rapping her. Those fuckin bastards. How could they do this to the woman I love?'  
  
Sakura woke up at the end of Syaoran's thoughts. "Hi Syaoran!" Sakura said. "Hey baby." Syaoran said to her while kissing her on the lips. The kiss was nice and deep. "I missed you Sakura." Syaoran told her giving her a hug. " Me too Syaoran. But I can't believe that I let those men hurt me!" Sakura said giving a frown "No Sakura don't blame yourself. Hey you're here right now with me and everything will be alright." Syaoran said comforting her. Sakura looked down and saw something that got her surprised. "Syaoran I hate to ask you this but um. are you horny?" "What are you talking about Sakura?" Syaoran looked down at his dick and saw the boner her had. 'Oh my gosh I can't believe I have a boner! This is so embarrassing.' "Um. So I'm allowed to be horny for you! Is that a problem?" Syaoran asked her blushing madly. "No of coarse not! I want you Syaoran." Sakura told him kissing him passionately. When Sakura and Syaoran were busy in the room Syaoran heard the doorbell ring. "Who can that be?" Syaoran asked, "Stay here my love and I will come back with a nice surprise? I hope" Syaoran got out of bad and saw Sakura go to the washroom. "Maybe we should do this later." Sakura told him closing the door. Syaoran frowned in his head, but he knew that they would be able to give each other pleasure after. Syaoran went to the door and opened it. He saw a girl with jet-black hair, very slim, with odangos. Syaoran was freaking out in his head when he saw her. "Meilin?" Syaoran asked her. "WOW Syaoran you're even hotter than you were when you left China." Meilin said grabbing Syaoran and giving him a tight hug. "Meilin let.. Go. Of. Me." Syaoran tried to say. "Oh sorry" Meilin said while walking in the house. Syaoran was still at the door rubbing his neck from the pain. He looked out the door and saw some luggage. "Hey Meilin what are all the suit cases for?" Syaoran asked while closing the door. Before Meilin could answer his question she asked him a question, "Hey Syao, how come the shower is running?" Meilin asked going to go open the door to the washroom. Syaoran ran up in front of Meilin and told her, "Um. I was taking a shower before you came and I forgot to close it when I heard the doorbell ring. I'm gonna' go and close it now." Syaoran quickly opened the door and went into the washroom. He locked the door behind him. He went to the shower and opened the curtains. He saw Sakura washing her beautiful body. She turned around and saw Syaoran. She quickly grabbed him into the shower. "Hey Sakura I'm all wet." Syaoran said looking at her beautiful breasts. "Syaoran I heard a voice. Who is it?" Sakura said whispering. "Oh its my cousin from China. She's visiting and she wants to stay here with us." Syaoran told her while pinning her to the wall. "I want you right now Sakura. In the shower." Syaoran said in a whisper. "But your cousin is here." Sakura said trying to wiggle out of Syaoran's strong pin. "She can wait right?" Syaoran asked her. "Oh coarse she can." Sakura said. Sakura then started to kiss Syaoran on the neck. He stopped pinning her and he started to take off his clothes. When he was finally naked Sakura saw Syaoran's boner again.  
  
Meanwhile in Syaoran's living room  
  
"Oh what is taking Syaoran soo long? Too bad I can't go in. He locked the stupid door!" Meilin said while tapping her foot. "Oh well I guess that Syaoran won't mind that eat food. I'm starving." Meilin said while going to the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile in Syaoran's shower  
  
"Oh yes don't stop now Syaoran." Sakura screamed while Syaoran was pumping his fingers in and out of her very rapidly. Sakura knew that she was getting more wet by the second. Syaoran then stopped fingering her. He took out his fingers out of her and licked them very slowly to taste her. Sakura and Syaoran then got out of the shower and Syaoran leaned Sakura very gently on the floor he spread her legs wide open and he shoved his head in between to taste her even more. Sakura let out a moan. "Oh yes, yes" Sakura yelled. Syaoran was licking her like she was delicious ice cream. Syaoran then stopped licking her and he kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura could taste herself and thought that she tasted good. Syaoran then went to her opening and inserted his penis in her. "Ohhhhh yeeeeessssss. More more Syaoran!" Sakura screamed in pleasure. Syaoran started off slow and then went faster and faster until he and Sakura both exploded at the same time. Sakura and Syaoran were both pretty tired and they took the towel and both went on the floor and went to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
Back in the kitchen  
  
"Mmmmmmmm this is good food." Meilin said eating and chewing like a pig. Meilin then turned around quickly and looked at the room across from her. She walked up to it and saw how messy the room was. "Oh my gosh. I gonna' have to show this kid how to clean up a room." She said while eating. "Wait a minute. I'm acting like my mom! Ew no no no I don't want that." Meilin said while shaking her head. Meilin then ran out of the room to see Syaoran and another girl come out of the washroom!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow lets see what will happen when Meilin finds out that Sakura is Syaoran's boyfriend. And what is Tomoyo planning now to get Syaoran?  
  
For me to put up the next chapter I will need 20 reviews. I'm not asking much so please send me those reviews for me to put up the next chapy! 


	7. What is going on here?

What is going on here?  
  
Meiling was shocked when she saw Sakura and Syaoran come out of the washroom both with towels around their bodies. "Syaoran! Who the fuck is that?" Meiling asked Syaoran viciously. "Calm down Meiling. This is Kinomoto Sakura. She's my girlfriend. I love her very much." Syaoran told Meiling while hugging Sakura close to his warm body. "What how could you? You're not supposed to like, like, like. a bitch like her!" Meiling yelled out. "What did you call me you skank?" Sakura asked her viciously too. "Girls stop it!" Syaoran yelled at them both. "Syaoran. Can you answer me this one little question?" Meiling asked him. "Sure what is?" Syaoran asked her. "Ok then Syaoran and. what ever your name is. How come both of you are naked and you both have a towel around yourselves? And Syaoran when you went in the bathroom when I didn't know HER, how come you had your clothes on too! And I can't believe that it took you 10minutes to close the shower!" Meiling yelled at both of them. " Well first of all we both have a towel cause. it's none of your business" Sakura said trying to show off a little by cuddling with HER Syaoran. "And I took a long time cause the water fountain is broken so it took me a long time to close the water. And we both have a towel around yourselves cause when we tried to close it we both got wet." Syaoran told Meiling. "Well I guess that you two better go and get changed now. I just have to make a phone call to someone. Is it ok if I use the phone?" Meiling asked Syaoran. "Sure. Who do you have to call?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura left to go into the room while Syaoran asked Meiling who she was going to call. "Um. I'm just gonna call my mom to tell her that I made it here safely" Meiling said while going to the phone. "Ok then say hi to her from me ok?" Syaoran asked her while walking to his room to get changed. "Sure I'll tell her." Meiling said to him.  
  
Meanwhile in Syaoran's bedroom.  
  
"Syaoran I have a bad feeling about Meiling." Sakura said putting on her bra. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and started to kiss her neck. " You know I love you with all my heart Sakura, but Meiling is my cousin so I think that you can trust her right?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura kissed his lips passionately. She started going lower onto his chest. She stated kissing him all over is strong and muscular body, but Syaoran stopped her. "Come on Sakura. You have to trust her. She won't do anything bad. I promise." Syaoran told while taking her head and giving her one last peck on the lips.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm in his house right now miss." Meiling whispered. "Good. Now you wait until night time when they are both asleep. then you call me and I will send my men and they will go and capture them ok?" A weird creepy voice said. Meiling looked around the room. She wasn't sure if she should agree or not. "Um. yes miss. but please don't hurt Syaoran. You can hurt the skank that's with him but you can't hurt Syaoran." Meiling whispered a bit loudly. "Ya ya whatever. I'm not gonna hurt Syaoran. I'm only going to hurt Sakura! She's coming to an end. Hahahahah" The voice said evilly. "Ok then. I'll call you at around midnight ok miss?" Meiling asked her boss. "Ya but you have to call tonight!" The voice said and then hung up on Meiling with out any further ado.  
  
Back at the layer  
  
'' Everything is coming to plan! Sakura Kinomoto will FINALLY regret of taking Syaoran Li away from me. And NO one can stop me from killing her!'' the weird voice said to her men.  
  
Back to Syaoran's room  
  
''Ok Syaoran you win. But I still don't trust her even though she's your cousin.'' Sakura told him while putting on her top. ''Ya, ya, well I think that we better go see what she's doing. I think that she got off the phone now.'' Syaoran said giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek. ''Ok lets go.'' Sakura said grabbing Syaoran's hand and walking out of his room. *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Hey ppls! Did you like this chappy! Im sorry that it was short but the next chappy will be longer. (I hope) and anyways what will the evil person do to Sakura and what is Meiling up to? Why is she working for that evil person? Find out in the next chapter. 


	8. The Nightmare has returned

The Nightmare has returned  
  
"So Meiling did you say Hi to your mom for me?" Syaoran asked her while taking some water out.  
  
"Oh. yes. yes I did and she was very happy that I got here safely." Meiling told him playing with her fingers.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Meiling, so where are you going to sleep tonight?" Syaoran asked her drinking.  
  
"Oh well I'm going to go sleep at my friends house." Meiling told Syaoran.  
  
"Who is this friend of yours?" Syaoran asked Meiling while looking at Sakura coming out of his room.  
  
"Her name is um. Alyssa. Ya that's it Alyssa." Meiling said with her eyes wide opened.  
  
"Oh well I don't think that I know her. Do I?'' Syaoran asked Meiling.  
  
''Oh no you don't know her. I met her before I left.'' Meiling said.  
  
Syaoran then nodded and went to start supper.  
  
Sakura went up to Meiling and dragged her out of the room and into Syaoran's room.  
  
''Hey what the hell is the matter with you?'' Meiling asked Sakura as Sakura let go of Meiling.  
  
''I know what your up to Li Meiling.'' Sakura said to her.  
  
'' What do you mean you know what's going on?'' Meiling asked her.  
  
''Well I can see that your trying to steal Syaoran away from me. Right?'' Sakura asked glaring at Meling.  
  
'' What the fuck are you talking about? I wouldn't go out with my own cousin even if you payed me 10 million dollars,'' Meiling said.  
  
''And Sakura you should know that I am NO ordinary girl. I like to hurt people like you. People that steal others away from the people that love them with all their hart.'' Meiling said going closer to Sakura.  
  
Meiling pinned Sakura and she covered her mouth with her soft hands. Meiling put her mouth next to Sakura's ear.  
  
'' The nightmare has returned and the end is near.'' Meiling said in Sakura's ear.  
  
Sakura got scared when she heard that sentence. Meiling then took her hand away from Sakura's mouth and she kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura was getting VERY scared of Meiling now. Sakura pushed Meiling away from her.  
  
''What the fuck is your problem?'' Sakura screamed.  
  
'' You know Sakura, I'm still a virgin and I'm waiting until that special someone comes along and takes it away from me. And I think I have found that special someone.'' Meiling told Sakura looking at her with passion.  
  
''NO! NEVER! I will NEVER finger or do any of that shit to you!'' Sakura yelled.  
  
''How much do you want a bet you will.'' Meiling said grabbing Sakura.  
  
''If you tell ANYONE even your boyfriend about this I will kill you and him! UNDERSTOOD!'' Meiling screamed at the pooor frightened girl.  
  
''Yes'' Sakura whispered. '' Good then'' Meiling said giving Sakura one last kiss on the lips.  
  
Meiling then let go of Sakura and walked out of the room. Sakura then walked over to Syaoran's bed and she let herself drop on it.  
  
'No this can't be happening. No. No. No. I'm dreaming. I must be. I will NEVER let her harm me or Syaoran,' Sakura thought. 'Well I better be going now.'  
  
Meiling was on the other side of the door.  
  
'Just you wait until tonight Sakura. You will be MINE.' Meiling thought as she walked away. *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Yo what is happening here? Is Meiling in love with Sakura? What is going to happen to Sakura now? To know the answer you have to read the next chapter. 


	9. The end is near Sakura

The end is near Sakura.  
  
Hey there ppls. I DON'T own Cardcaptor Sakura i wish but no i don't. Lucky for the ppl that do. Anyways let's to the story now.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Sakura was still in Syaoran's room scared of what might happen to her and him if she told anyone what Meiling just did to her.  
  
' I don't want Syaoran to get hurt but I'll have to tell him. NO I can't cause Meiling will hurt him. Grrr. what can I do?' Sakura thought desperately.  
  
"Hey Meiling do you know what Sakura is doing in the room?" Syaoran asked his cousin snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What oh no, no I don't know what she is doing." Meiling told him smiling evilly in her head.  
  
"Well anyways dinner is ready," Syaoran told his cousin. "I'll go get Sakura you go and sit down." Syaoran told her while going to his room.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Come in" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Hey Sakura dinner is ready you know." Syaoran told her going to his bed.  
  
"Ok I'll come out." Sakura said with her face low.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Syaoran asked her while rubbing her back. "You want to know what's wrong! Do you REALLY want to know what's wrong?" Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"Hey what's your problem?" Syaoran said getting mad.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all." Sakura said smiling at him sweetly.  
  
"Good." Syaoran whispered in her ear.  
  
"Syaoran I want you right now." Sakura told him in a whisper too.  
  
"Me too. But we can't cause dinner will get cold and Meiling is waiting for us." Syaoran told her standing up.  
  
Sakura froze when she heard Meiling's name. She didn't like her now. She was scared that Meiling would hurt her even though Meiling knows that Sakura and Syaoran are a couple.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Oh ya just fine. I just got cold all of a sudden." Sakura lied.  
  
"Ok then let's go" Syaoran said grabbing her hand.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both got out of the bedroom and Meiling was finishing her supper.  
  
"Wow t took you guys a long time before you got out." Meiling said.  
  
"We didn't do anything." Syaoran told Meiling while eating his food.  
  
After that last sentence everyone got quiet. No one spoke a word until dinner was finished.  
  
"Dinner was great" Sakura told him happily.  
  
"Yeah it was delicious." Meiling said licking her lips and looking at Sakura while licking her lips again.  
  
Sakura got scared and looked away. Meiling just looked at her.  
  
'The end is near Sakura. Its near.' Meiling though. 


	10. I got you now Sakura

I am sooooo sorry that my last chapter was short but now I'm gonna' try to make it longer for your entertainment! I want to thank the Card Witch for her ideas and her help! Well I don't own Card captor Sakura even I wish I did! *%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*%&*  
  
I got you now Sakura!  
  
"Hey Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran asked her looking worried.  
  
"Me? Oh yes I'm fine!" Sakura said sarcastically. "Thanks for the wonderful supper Syaoran."  
  
"Yeah it was delicious." Meiling told them. "Well I better be going now! Alyssa told me that I should be at her house at 8 o'clock and its already 9!"  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Meiling. You should get going cause I'm going to hit the sack!" Syaoran told the girls. "Well good night Meiling."  
  
"Good night Syaoran. I'll come visit tomorrow." Meiling told him. "Hey Sakura can you help me out with these bags?"  
  
Sakura didn't say a word.  
  
"Sure she'll help you. Right Sakura?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Um. ya sure no problem." Sakura told Meiling while picking up a bag.  
  
'Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I agreed! I am sooooooooo scared of her.'  
  
Sakura and Meiling then left the room with no bag in sight.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"This bag is a bit heavy Meiling. Maybe we should take the elevator." Sakura told her.  
  
"Why should we?" Meiling asked her. "The exit is right here."  
  
Meiling opened the door and let Sakura out with the heavy bag. Sakura dropped it on the ground. When she lifted her head up what she saw scared her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Get her!" Meiling screamed.  
  
The men picked up Sakura and was taking her to a car when Sakura kicked and punched some of the men. They all let go and Sakura ran around the building while Meiling and the other men followed her.  
  
When Sakura arrived to the other side a men made her trip and he picked her up knocking her hard on the head so she became unconscious.  
  
They brought Sakura to the car and put her in.  
  
"We got her Miss." One of the men told the lady.  
  
"Good now Meiling go and tell Syaoran that Sakura got hurt and bring him outside. Once he's outside you men are going to make him unconscious too." The woman orded. Meiling ran back into the building.  
  
"Good. Now Syaoran will be mine and always mine. And Sakura will never be able to steal him away from me cause she will never see him again! And I will soon be called Tomoyo Li!" The woman yelled.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
"Poor, Poor Sakura. I guess that your wish of being with Syaoran for the rest of your life will never happen" Tomoyo told her.  
  
Back up in the apartment.  
  
"Syaoran open the door!" Meiling banged on the door.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Its, Its Sakura!" Meiling told him.  
  
"What's wrong? Where is she?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Comeoutsidandi'llshowyou." Meiling told him super fast.  
  
Syaoran ran out of his room and ran outside to see that Sakura wasn't there.  
  
"Where the fuck is she?" Syaoran asked Meiling.  
  
"I don't know." Meiling told him all relaxed.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Syaoran asked her getting mad.  
  
Syaoran then saw men popping out of nowhere.  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran scream.  
  
One of the guys behind him ran up to him and hit him on the head harder then he did with Sakura.  
  
The men picked up Syaoran and put him in Tomoyo's car.  
  
"Good job men." Tomoyo said. "And good job to you too Meiling." Tomoyo told her. "Now Syaornan will be all mine! And No one not even Sakura will be able to stop me from having him!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Umm. Miss what do you plan on doing with Sakura?" Meiling asked her.  
  
"Oh you will see Meiling, you will see." Tomoyo told her wjile the car came to a halt in front of a BIG mansion.  
  
Oooooooo What will happen to Sakura and Syaoran? Don't worry you will find out in the next chappy! I hope that you can review me as much as possible cause I only put up the next chapter if I get a lot more reviews. I'm surprised that I put up this chapter cause I'm not gonna' put up the next if I don't get a lot of reviews! 


	11. Gone blank

Gone blank  
  
Finally! I have received a lot of reviews! I'm soooooooooo glad that ppl are reading my story! It's thanks to all of your support that I'm continuing this story! Or I would've had stopped! I don't own CCS but I wish I did. Well onto the story now!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
At the layer  
  
"Pick her up and tie her up in the room boys!" Tomoyo yelled at the men.  
  
"Yes miss." The men yelled all together.  
  
"Now you Meiling are going to pick up Syaoran and bring him into my room understand?" Tomoyo asked Meling.  
  
"Miss PLEASE don't hurt him!" Meiling yelled at Tomoyo.  
  
"Are you telling me what to do? Cause if you are." Tomoyo started saying when she heard a moan. "Oh no Syaoran is waking up. Hurry bring him in my room and lock the door."  
  
Meiling picked up Syaoran and she was carrying him to Tomoyo's room when she heard yelling.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Sakura yelled while she was kicking and punching the men.  
  
Meiling looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. She so scared and she was crying miserably.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran whispered.  
  
'Oh no he's waking up!' Meiling thought. 'I have to hurry.'  
  
Meiling saw Sakura get locked in the room right beside the one that Syaoran was going into. All of a sudden Syaoran's head jerked up.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" He yelled.  
  
Meiling opened the door and she pushed Syaoran in.  
  
"Oh good morning Syaoran. How are you today?" Meiling faked at being nice.  
  
"Where the fuck is Sakura? I want to see her NOW!" Syaoran yelled at her.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Now go and take a little nap on the bed. And if you hear yelleing then don't mind it. It just might be Sakura getting killed, rapped, or hurt." Meiling laughed and she got out of the room and locked the door.  
  
Meanwhile in Sakura's room.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Sakura was banging on the door and walls. "Let me see Syaoran."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Huh who is it?" She asked to the wall.  
  
"Sakura its me Syaoran!"  
  
"Oh my gosh your ok?" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah! But."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'm scared that I'm going to get hurt!"  
  
"No No you won't cause I won't let them."  
  
"I'm so glad that I can talk to you. But we have to find a way to get out of here."  
  
"I know maybe."  
  
"Hello? Hello? Syaoran are you there?"  
  
Sakura didn't hear a sound and she was getting worried.  
  
"Syaoran TALK to me!" Sakura begged.  
  
"I don't think that Syaoran can hear you now Sakura."  
  
"Who w-who ar-e you?" Sakura asked shaking.  
  
"Don't you remember? I WAS your best friend until you stole Syaoran away from me!" The voice said. "T-Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"YAY! You found out." Tomoyo said preteding to be all happy. "It's too bad that you probably will never hear Syaoran's voice ever again!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Sakura yelled.  
  
" Oh right now he's unconscious! He'll wake up after I'm done with him!"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"He will FINALLY be a part of me! And I hope you know what I mean."  
  
Sakura then fell to the ground.  
  
'Oh no! She's not going to do what I think that she will do! She's going to.'  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Well what is Tomoyo going to do to Syaoran? Is Sakura going to be able to save him? LOL I can't wait to find out! You can all find out if you read my next chapter. So for now boo-bye. Review PLZ! 


	12. I don't trust you enough

'Oh no she's going to' rape him!' Sakura thought! ' I can't let this happen to him! No I won't! What can I do to save him? I know I will fake to become unconscious! Then the men are going to come into my room to see if I'm ok and I will wake up and run to save Syaoran!'  
  
Knock knock  
  
'Oh no. Someone wants to come in! I'll fake to be asleep.'  
  
Sniff sniff  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I can't believe I'm stuck with Sakura. Grrrr. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SYAOOORAAAAAANNNNNNN." Meiling yelled.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH SYAORAN? WHAT IS TOMOYO GOING TO DO TO HIM?" Sakura jolted her head up and asked Meiling.  
  
"Oh my gosh you scared me." Meiling said breathing heavily.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT I DID TO YOU! WHAT IS TOMOYO GOING TO DO TO SYAORAN?" Sakura asked demandly.  
  
"She told me that she's going to kill him then fuck him as much as she wants!" Meiling said through tears.  
  
Sakura was sooooooooo shocked that she almost fainted.  
  
"NO NO NO NO SHE WON'T I WON'T LET HER!" She yelled.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I don't trust you enough to tell you." Sakura told her.  
  
"You are SOOOOOOOOOOOO stupid!" Meiling said.  
  
SmacK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What the fuck was that for?" Sakura yelled as she held the right red cheek. 


	13. Working together for the very first time...

Working together for the very first time  
  
Disclaimer: I am soooooooooo sorry for the short chappy! I have schoolwork like everyone else! Mou I can't believe that grade 9 is soo damn hard! Well onto the story now.  
  
"Why did you slap me?" Sakura almost in tears.  
  
"Why can't you get that Syaoran is going to die?" Meiling said turned around not looking at Sakura.  
  
"I do get that! I want to save him before those stupid men try to rape me again!" Sakura yelled at her.  
  
"Well I'll help you out then! I'm not stupid! I don't want my cousin to get killed! Even though I don't like you I will still help you try and get Syaoran back!" Meiling told after turning around.  
  
"Ok" Sakura whispered. "This is my plan."  
  
BANG BANG  
  
"What was that noise?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Want me to go look Miss?" The men asked her.  
  
"Yes please. And I'll take care of Syaoran." Tomoyo said walking over to Syaoran.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" The men asked when he walked into the room.  
  
"Ok let's go" Sakura whispered to Meiling.  
  
The 2 girls ran out of the room as fast as they can. They went to hide behind the curtains.  
  
"Now what?" Mailing asked Sakura.  
  
"We run into Saran's room." Sakura said running towards Syaoran's room.  
  
Sakura and Meiling ran as fast as they can towards Syaoran's room.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sakura yelled when she ran into the room.  
  
"Sakura! Meiling!" Tomoyo said with a knife in her hands.  
  
"Meiling take care of Tomoyo, I'll take care of Syaoran" Sakura yelled orders to Meiling.  
  
Sakura ran towards Syaoran when Tomoyo ran towards Sakura with her knife in her hands.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Meiling yelled running towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura be. careful." Syaoran whispered.  
  
Sakura turned around when she saw Meiling give a huge kick in Tomoyo's face. "Syaoran are you ok?" Sakura asked him as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yes I am!" Syaoran then grabbed Sakura pulled her into a bigger hug.  
  
"Come on let's go" Syaoran said pulling Sakura away from the fight and walking towards the door.  
  
"But what about your cousin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Stay put and I will help her." Syaoran said walking away.  
  
Syaoran then came up to Tomoyo and kicked her right in the face.  
  
"YAY! Go Syaoran and Meiling!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Sakura turned around to see the door open when she was grabbed by Tomoyo and a knife was up to her neck. 


	14. Forgiveness is in the air

Forgiveness is in the air  
  
Disclaimer: thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys all. And thank you to the Card Witch and Kristen Boyer my super amazing friend for the help! Now onto the story.  
  
"No Sakura!" Syaoran yelled when he saw the knife in front of Sakura's neck.  
  
"No" Meiling yelled too.  
  
"Help me! Help me Syaoran." Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"Shut up you bitch!" Tomoyo snapped at Sakura. "If you don't shut up I will kill you right now."  
  
"Please Tomoyo drop the knife!" Syaoran asked her gently.  
  
"NO I WON'T SHE STOLE THE YOU AWAY FROM ME AND I WILL NOT LET HER ESCAPE ME THIS TIME." Tomoyo shouted out loud.  
  
"No Tomoyo don't do this!" Meiling screamed at her.  
  
"Since when do you care about Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
"Well since me and her worked together to save Syaoran I got to her better and I think that she's a great person. And I think that you are lucky to have had her as a best friend. Cause I would have had loved her to be my best friend. And you should know that life isn't fair Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran belong together. Everyone has their soul mate out there and." Meling stopped talking when she saw a figure in front of the door.  
  
Tomoyo turned around with Sakura. When Tomoyo saw the figure she dropped the knife.  
  
"May.May I help you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Tomoyo is that you?" The guy asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Eriol is that you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Eriol ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "I missed you sooooooo much!"  
  
When Sakura was let go by Tomoyo she ran up to Syaoran.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Syaoran asked through his kisses.  
  
"Yes!" Sakura said hugging him tightly.  
  
"Tomoyo what were you doing to Sakura?" Eriol asked finally stopping hugging her.  
  
"Well umm. it's a long story." Tomoyo finally said. "How come you come back to see me after all of these years?"  
  
"Well why don't we all get out of here and go to your house?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Ok. But first I want to say something to Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sakura. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for all the harm that I have done to you. I never ever meant anything that I said or done. You're my best friend and I hope that you always will be my best friend even though I tried to kill you. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me for trying to steal Syaoran from you. I now can understand how much you guys love each other. I guess that I was WAY too blind to see how you guys love each other. And Syaoran. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for trying to. well you know what I mean. I'm sorry to trying to kill Sakura, the love of your life. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me too." Tomoyo asked them while crying for all the harm that she did.  
  
Sakura walked up to Tomoyo and she took off the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, its ok. I'm you best friend and I always will be. And me and Syaoran forgive you right Syaoran?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Oh coarse. We will all be your friends. Tomoyo. Now lets all forget about what happened and lets get out of here. And live a normal life like we used too." Syaoran said kissing Sakura on the neck.  
  
The whole group left. and went to live a normal peaceful life. And 2 years later Sakura and Syaoran got married and had 3 children. Tomoyo and Eriol got married too and Meiling. well she went back to China and she goes to University and has a beautiful life.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
